Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of resource, extraction, recovery and sequestration systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for balancing resource recovery from a resource bearing formation.
Many hydrocarbon extraction systems employ artificial lift to aid in resource recovery. In some instances, the fluid is extracted from the formation through the use of a mechanical device that may be arranged inside a production well (known as pump or velocity string) or by decreasing the weight of a hydrostatic column by injecting gas into the production fluid. Artificial lift is generally employed in wells when there is insufficient reservoir pressure to lift the production fluids uphole. In cases of enhanced oil recovery, fluids and gases are pumped into a formation to provide an artificial means to increase the flow of a production fluid, such as crude oil, and/or water from a production well.
In some cases, fluid, which may take the form of liquid or gas, may be introduced into the formation at multiple locations through injector wells and then produced from production wells. The result of this movement in the sub-surface is the sweep pattern and sweep efficiency of the paired injection and production wells. In this manner, fluid injection and/or production may be controlled or adjusted to improve the sweep pattern or efficiency to improve hydrocarbon recovery from the reservoir.